


Get to know you

by WinterNyght



Series: Mitch/Jackson [1]
Category: Zoo (TV 2015)
Genre: Just some cute, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterNyght/pseuds/WinterNyght
Summary: Of all the members of their team, there is one that Jackson has a hard time trusting.Mitch Morgan.I'm pretty surprised no one has written this pairing before.I'm not the best writter but I'll get this ship going, I suppose. Lol
Relationships: Mitch Morgan/Jackson Oz
Series: Mitch/Jackson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171025
Kudos: 3





	Get to know you

Jackson Oz let out a heavy sigh, resting his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed in his hotel room. The team had been together for only a month now, following a few lead after lead of stange animal behaviors hoping to find ways to help the people and get one step closer to their goal.

In this time, Jackson felt himself beginning to really trust his team. Every one of them. Well . . .

Almost everyone. 

Mitch Morgan, the science guy of their group. The smart guy with a smart mouth. He seemed to prefer distance from everyone, except for Jamie of course. 

The man was a mystery to the zoologist. Jackson would be lying if he said he didn't like a little mystery, but getting to know and learn said mystery is what he liked about it.

Mitch wouldn't even give him the time of day. 

Jackson ran a hand through his this brown hair, followed by another heavy sigh as he tried to think about what to do. They were meant to be a team, right? That meant they all had to work together. 

He got up from the bed in his hotel room and made for the door. Stopping short only when he stood in front of the genius' room. Lifting a hand and lightly knocking on the door, butterflies started up in the pit of his stomach. 

There was a shuffling sound behind the door, a low sounding curse followed by the sound of the click of the door before it swung open to reveal the veterinary pathologist. Mitch didn't look pleased as he slipped on his glasses, still tying his robe as he glared through still sleepy eyes.

"What do you want, Oz. If you didn't notice, I was sleeping... as you should be."

Though his words were meant to be harsh, his voice was flat. Jackson felt guilt well up. He hadn't meant to wake him. Let alone annoy the guy and tarnish their relationship further. 

He shifted awkwardly, his hand reaching up to scratch at the back of his neck. He felt the piercing chocolate gaze boring into him as he shifted in silence.

"If you've got nothing to say, I'm going back to bed."

That was irritation in his voice. It seemed to snap him from his silence, however. Jackson moved forward, managing to get his foot in between the door and the frame. 

"Mitch, wait."

The scientist let out a breath and waited once again for Jackson to speak. The zoologist bit his lip slightly when their eyes locked. Something about the slightly shorter male made put him on edge... and not in a bad way.

"Look, I'm sorry I woke you up." There was a half shrug from Mitch, but he stayed quiet and let Jackson continue. "I just... I couldn't sleep."

By this point, Mitch let go of the door. he leaned against the doorframe, his head tilted slightly in question as he listened. He clearly was content with talking here and not letting Jackson in.

"Something on your mind, Oz?"

"Yes, in fact." Jackson knew this was his chance, whether Mitch was actually interested in what he was saying or not. "We're all a team right?"

The scientist rolled his eyes, reaching for the door again. "Let's save the pep talks for the morning."

Before he could speak, Mitch paused with the door only open a crack. "Goodnight, Jackson."

A smile tugged at the corners of his lips when the door clicked shut. It wasn't much, but it was something. 

Mitch didn't seem to like people. A simple 'goodnight' was a lot more than most people would get. 

Feeling a bit better, Jackson headed back for his own room to sleep.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The next morning found Jackson outside Mitch's door once again. Hand lifted for another light knock, when the knob clicked and the door swung open. 

There stood a slightly startled Mitch, taking a moment to process who was in front of him. Jackson smiled, only receiving a small nod in return.

"Jackson... what are you doing here? Checking up on me?"

Mitch slipped past the dark haired zoologist, his bags already packed as he carried them down the hall towards the lobby. Jackson followed, his things already in the waiting suv. They would be traveling today, like most days. 

"No, I wasn't. I just thought we could talk." He received a side glance from Mitch when he had caught up to walk beside him. They reached the elevator, which was empty aside from the two of them. "You did say we would talk about it." 

"I know what I said." There was an exasperated sigh, before. "Alright then. Talk."

Jackson jumped at the opportunity. It wasn't often, Mitch seemed even remotely willing to listen to him. 

"As a team, we all need to be able to trust one another. I don't know if I can really trust someone I don't know." He was gesturing to the other as he spoke. "I want to get to know you. Your strengths and weaknesses. What makes you comfortable and what you avoid like the plague."

He paused when Mitch loudly cleared his throat. "Alright, Romeo. You don't need to know how to sweep me off my feet to trust me as a teammate, you know."

Jackson opened his mouth to protest when he saw the smirk on Mitch's face. Of course he was only teasing. 

Maybe this was why Jamie seemed so attracted to the scientist. He had a feeling he was gonna have to stay on his toes in this relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's not great. But it's a start qwq


End file.
